The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Summer Storm’ hybridized by Clarence H. Falstad in the summer of 2004 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The Plant is a cross between Hibiscus ‘Kopper King’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,793 (female parent) times ‘Fireball’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,631. Hibiscus ‘Summer Storm’ has been propagated both by stem cuttings and tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Hibiscus ‘Summer Storm’ differs from its parents as well as all other hardy hibiscus known to the applicant in many traits. The foliage color of ‘Summer Storm’ is a deeper darker burgundy than ‘Kopper King’ which is darker than ‘Fireball’. The foliage shape of ‘Summer Storm’ is variable, depending on the time of year and position on the stem, but in general the texture is less coarse or more finely dissected than ‘Kopper King’ and less dissected than ‘Fireball’. The flowers of ‘Summer Storm’ are most similar to ‘Kopper King’ but the new plant has deeper rose color in the background and more intense veining. The flowering season of ‘Summer Storm’ starts about the same time as ‘Kopper King’ but extends four to six weeks longer depending on when ceased by frost or prolonged cold weather and short days. The branching of ‘Summer Storm’ is greater than ‘Kopper King’ and more like that of ‘Fireball’. The stem branch angle of the new plant is more upright than ‘Fireball’, whereas in ‘Kopper King’ there are few if any branches.